Intrusa
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Aquello había sido amor a primera vista. Los ojos azules llenos de seguridad, la sonrisa orgullosa y el cabello rojizo despeinado. Aquella fue la primera vez que Virginia 'Pepper' Potts había enamorado a Tony Stark, la primera de muchas.


Se siente solo en aquel lugar. Esta rodeado de personas que lo alaban por ser quién es, desconocidos que lo admiran gracias a su inteligencia y que matarían por ser como el.

Se siente solo en aquel mundo que al parecer solo le gustaba ignorar sus deseos de algo mejor. Quiere correr y salir de allí, dejar a todos esos admiradores lejos y ser el mismo, sin expectativas que llenar, sin ser la sombra de un hombre que jamás conoció -al menos no como todos decían conocer- desea dejar tirado su apellido en algún lugar de la carretera y empezar a ser sólo Tony.

Quiere tirar la muerte que representa su apellido. Dejar atrás la culpa que siente cada que diseña algún arma nueva que sabe matara a miles, quiere dejar de lado las expectativas que se producen por las armas que diseña, dejar de preocuparse por lo que piensen los demás por so les decepciona.

Tony quiere largarse y vivir la vida como la viviría alguien normal de su edad, tiene veintitrés pero siente que tiene cuarenta. Tiene en la boca una sonrisa falsa y encantadora que lleva practicando desde que recuerda, a su lado esta Obie y frente a él se encuentra una chica rubia despampanante que entrevista para el trabajo de asistente.

La chica sonríe nerviosa y coqueta cada que capta su mirada sobre ella, juega con su cabello rubio cuando responde alguna de las preguntas que hace Obie y asiente a todo lo que el dice. Es una chica medianamente inteligente qué lo que mejor sabe hacer es inclinarse hacia el frente para dejar ver un gran busto que hace desviar cualquier mirada.

Analiza si vale la pena contratarla. Es la chica número cuarenta y uno a la que entrevistan y sabe que todas son lo mismo, parecía que tan sólo chicas demasiado bonitas y coquetas con una inteligencia media aplicaban para el puesto -o eran las únicas que valían la pena, según recursos humanos- y no sabe si quiere seguir entrevistando este tipo de chicas, que a opinión personal eran mejores para cosa de una noche.

La entrevista va a terminar cuando escucha un revuelo afuera. Tacones que pisan de forma fuerte y decidida el suelo de mármol es lo único que puede escuchar, las otras secretarias tratando de detener a la causante del alboroto.

_"¡El señor Stark está en una cita en este momento, señorita! Usted no tiene derecho ninguno a interrumpir de esta forma sin cita previa!"_

_"¡Tengo que enseñarle algo!" _gritos, forcejeo y finalmente escucha como chocan contra la puerta para luego abrirla.

La chica tiene despeinado el cabello rubio rojizo, el traje desacomodado y le falta un tacón. Los ojos azules están abiertos llenos de determinación y decisión, los labios fruncidos y en las manos lleva carpetas llenas de las que salen algunos documentos. La empleada de recepción está tras ella, con el rostro lleno de derrota y una pizca de miedo.

Su sonrisa falsa se ha mezclado con la real y debe hacer una esfuerzo para no echarse a reír de la cara de consternación de Obie. La chica de la entrevista está visiblemente confundida y fuera de su zona de confort. Mira a la rubia rojiza con expectación, después de todo, había peleado con varias personas de recepción para llegar allí.

Ella se acomoda un poco para después sonreírle de forma profesional y avanzar hasta quedar al frente del escritorio. Con un gesto deja las carpetas frente a él y le insta a verlas.

_—Hace unos días descubrí algo que no podía dejar pasar, como usted debe estar enterado los datos de una empresa deben salir cada cierto tiempo y yo tengo como pasatiempo mirarlos, en especial los financieros, _—la voz de la chica es suave y segura, mientras ojea los documentos de la sección financiera liberados en las últimas semanas no puede evitar fruncir el ceño en expectación. —_como podrá ver estos documentos son viejos y, al punto que quiero llegar es este_...

Ella se inclina sobre el escritorio hasta llegar a las hojas que está mirando y señalarle algo. Al principio no entiende cual es el punto al que la chica quiere llegar hasta que lo encuentra, un error en las hijas de finanzas. Ahora ella busca en las otras hojas y el lo vuelve a ver, cantidades entran y salen de forma fantasma. No tienen fuente alguna y se mezclan con las reales de tal forma que pasan por reales. Obie a su lado se nota enojado. Cuando la chica le muestra el problema se vuelve acomodar de forma decente.

_—Como verá hay varios inconvenientes con sus hojas de finanzas. _

La sonrisa triunfante, los ojos azules llenos de orgullo y el cabello despeinado hacen que sonría de forma sincera cuando vuelve a ver a Obie.

_—La quiero._

_—No._

_—Si, ¡mira que es capaz! Pasar a los guardias y la recepcionista es algo grande y encontrar estos errores de contables aun más, ¡venga! _—su tono es feliz y relajado, más Obie se da cuenta de la orden oculta. La chica sigue sonriente y la rubia linda ya ha notado que no la voy a contratar por lo que ahora la sonrisa se ha vuelto más coqueta.

_—Bien. _—el tono resignado de su amigo le hace reír, se vuelve hacia la intrusa con una sonrisa divertida.

_—¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?_

_—Virginia Pepper Potts, pero me gustaría que se dirigiera a mi por Pepper. _—el atrevimiento en su voz, la nota de autoridad y el brillo en los ojos azules lo hace levantarse y tenderle la mano a la chica.

_—Anthony Edward Stark, un gusto señorita Potts, al igual que usted prefiero ser llamado Tony. —_y se dan la mano, un apretón acompañado de dos sonrisas llenas de seguridad y malicia.

Aquella había sido amor a primera vista. Los ojos azules llenos de seguridad, la sonrisa orgullosa y el cabello liso rubio rojizo despeinado.

Su sonrisa medio sincera y llena de incógnitas, los ojos castaños llenos de malicia y seguridad, el cabello azabache despeinado de forma elegante y ese magnetismo natural.

_Ese día fue la primera vez que Virginia 'Pepper' Potts enamoró a Tony Stark. La primera de muchas. _

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Esto salió de forma natural mientras escucho música, amo la pareja y me parece adorable escribir esto. Según tengo entendido esta la forma en que se conocieron en el MCU (**se menciona en alguna película, no recuerdo cual**) y me encanta el pensar que desde ese momento Pepper enamoro a Tony, que fue algo a primera vista que siempre estuvo allí pero que jamás confesó. Soy una romántica empedernida. :(**_


End file.
